Raichu's Christmas Carol
by Supermask
Summary: Raichu is a cold hearted shop owner who cares for nothing other then his money, but when his former partner Umbreon shows up to tell him Raichu will be visited by three spirits in order to change his ways, but will it work?
1. Umbreon's End

The camera was seen scrolling down through a village while it was snowing as the camera turns towards a store called Raichu & Umbreon's as Umbreon was seen working hard on the shelves as Raichu walks into the store as Umbreon turns and faces Raichu.

"Merry Christmas Raichu" Umbreon said with a smile.

"Merry Christmas, bah, humbug" Raichu said to Umbreon in a mocking tone of voice before the door was heard opening as the duo would notice Pikachu walking in.

"Merry Christmas Umbreon, Uncle Raichu" Pikachu said happily.

"Merry Christmas to you too Pikachu" Umbreon replied.

"Look at the pair of you, and your Christmas, what's the point in celebrating it" Raichu said to the duo with a glare.

"What's the point, i'll tell you what the point is, the point of Christmas is to be happy and spend time with family, and look at you, you spend most of your days working here, even on Christmas, do you not even spend time with your family, your own nephew" Pikachu said as Umbreon finishes working on the shelves.

"Well, this looks like a family matter, so i'll be in my office working hard" Umbreon said before walking off into his office and enters it as Pikachu walks up to Raichu.

"Uncle, what happened to your heart, you used to be such a gentleman, now you become selfish, only caring about your money, you cared so much about it, you even lost the love of your life Eevee" Pikachu said as Raichu grabs Pikachu by the cheeks and pins him against the wall.

"DO NOT MENTION THAT NAME EVER AGAIN, do i make myself clear nephew" Raichu said to Pikachu in anger.

"Yes, Uncle" Pikachu said before Raichu lets go as Pikachu falls onto his knees and starts coughing.

"Now, get your Christmas out of my store and shove it!" Raichu said to Pikachu.

* * *

Umbreon was seen working hard in his office listening to the conversation as he rolls his eyes.

"I'm hoping to get away from this place soon, i can't stand most of Raichu's behavior, i just need to…" Umbreon said before twitching a bit.

"Just need to…" Umbreon said before grunting and holds his chest in pain as he closes his eyes.

* * *

Pikachu stands up and brushes himself off.

"One day Uncle, we'll find your Christmas spirit, and something else to focus on other then your money" Pikachu said with a glare.

"HUMBUG!" Raichu roared.

* * *

Umbreon tries his best to stand up properly but was still holding his chest in pain and then falls onto the floor while knocking over a candle as it hits the floor with a thud as the candle went out.

* * *

Raichu and Pikachu hear the candle hit the floor from his office.

"Umbreon?" Raichu said before getting up as they made their way towards Umbreon's office and enter it to notice Umbreon lying on the floor.

"Oh my god, Umbreon!" Pikachu said pushing past Raichu and then kneels down next to Umbreon and checks his pulse to find out there isn't one as he slowly turns to face Raichu.

"He's…, he's dead…" Pikachu said.

"Alright, just get that body out of here before it smells up the whole store" Raichu said.

"Wait, Uncle that is disrespectful, this is your childhood friend you been working with here all your life, and all you can say is get that body out of here" Pikachu said.

"JUST GET OUT OF IT HERE!" Raichu roared in anger before storming off as Pikachu looks at him in horror.

* * *

Chansey was seen placing the deceased Umbreon in a bodybag and places it into a van before getting into it and drives away as Raichu was seen counting his money as Pikachu watches him through the window before sighing.

"I hope you'll find happiness in your heart to clear that fog away from you Uncle" Pikachu said to himself before walking off.

* * *

A female Pikachu was seen working hard in her house before Pikachu was seen walking into the house and closes the door with a sigh as the female Pikachu notices him and walks up to him and smiles.

"Evening honey, something wrong?" the female Pikachu asked with concern.

"Yeah, Umbreon passed away, he had a heart attack while working in his office" Pikachu replied before the female Pikachu walks up to Pikachu and hugs him.

"Oh honey, i'm sorry to hear that, he was a good fellow, but your uncle Raichu on the other hand, is not a good fellow" the female Pikachu said.

"Now honey, he's not that bad" Pikachu said before a baby was heard crying from upstairs.

"Looks like Pichu, want me to comfort him?" Pikachu said.

"Please do, so i can get dinner ready" the female Pikachu replied before walking off upstairs and enters a bedroom to notice Pichu crying in his crib as Pikachu walks up to him and then picks him up and hugs him.

"Don't cry little one, daddy's here, hopefully you'll grow up to be a wealthy and healthy little boy" Pikachu whispered to him as Pichu stops crying and falls asleep as Pikachu puts him back in his crib.

"Good night son" Pikachu whispered to him before walking out of the room and quietly closes the door.


	2. 7 Years Later

_**7 YEARS LATER**_

Raichu wanders down the street before walking past some Pokemon carollers singing.

"Said the night wind to the little lamb, do you see what I see, way up in the sky, little lamb, do you see what I see, a star, a star, dancing in the night, with a tail as big as a kite, with a tail as big as a kite" the carollers sing as Raichu turns and faces them with a glare as they stop singing before Raichu walks off as the carollers walk off.

"That Raichu, such a horrible person" Togepi said.

"Now now Togepi, it doesn't matter what he thinks, let's wish all Mr. Raichu a Merry Christmas anyway" Clefairy said.

"But what if he is always like this" Togepi asked.

"Then we'll have to sing some more for him then" Clefairy replied before Togepi nods as the carollers carry on singing.

* * *

Psyduck was seen placing logs in a fireplace that was already lit and then warms his hands by the fire and warms them up before the door was heard being opened, letting the cold air in as he turns and faces the door before noticing Raichu was at the door.

"Mr…, Mr. Raichu, what a fine Christmas to see you here" Psyduck said nervously.

"Did i ask if you could light up the fireplace" Raichu said with him a glare.

"Mr. Raichu, i was just cold, and couldn't work hard if i was freezing" Psyduck said as Raichu slams the door shut which made the fire in the fireplace go out.

"If you mess with that fireplace again, you can consider yourself, UNEMPLOYED!" Raichu roared as Psyduck went flying and lands on the chair at his desk.

"Of course Mr. Raichu, whatever you say" Psyduck said nervously before grabbing a pen and starts writing on some paper as Raichu walks up to his desk and then sat down on it and then pulls out a chest and then opens it up to reveal loads of money in it and then starts counting it as the door was heard opening as Squirtle, Charmander, and Bulbasaur enter.

"Merry Christmas!" Charmander said happily before Bulbasaur places a reef on the door while Squirtle places stocking and decorations on the fireplace as Raichu walks up to the trio.

"How dare you come into his store, and place this filth in my store" Raichu said before ripping off the decorations and stocking.

"But sir, this is Christmas, we are currently apart of a charity company where the lives of many sick children, including your nephew's son, wouldn't you want to save him?" Bulbasaur asked.

"GET OUT OF MY STORE, AND TAKE YOUR CHRISTMAS WITH YOU!" Raichu roared before shoving the stocking in the trio's mouths before opening up the door and then kicks the door out before they slide onto the ice into a pile of snow as they groan as Raichu rips the reef off the door and then throws it as it lands on Charmander's tail before slamming the door shut as Pikachu was seen walking down the street and then notices Squirtle, Charmander, and Bulbasaur climb out of the snow as he walked up to them.

"You guys ok, what happened" Pikachu asked.

"You're old Uncle kicked us out of the store, and told us he hates Christmas, what kind of cruel hearted person does that, if your uncle has a heart that is" Squirtle said.

"Look just give him a chance, he'll give you some money eventually" Pikachu said to the trio.

"You can forget about it Pikachu, your Uncle has never donated to any charity, he keeps the money to himself, and he's cruel to all his staff, come on guys, we'll find some other way to make some money" Squirtle replied before the trio walk off as Pikachu watches them.

"Come on guys, you can't just leave like this" Raichu shouted out to the trio as they ignore them as he turns to look up at the store to notice Raichu sitting at his desk counting the money before glaring and then takes a deep breath.

"Calm down Pikachu, you know better" Pikachu said to himself before walking off.

* * *

Later at the evening Raichu was seen finishing counting the money and places it back in the chest before putting it away as the clock strikes 6 as Raichu looks up at Psyduck who was sweating in exhaustion from working so hard.

"Alright Psyduck, you're done for the day, now get out of my store…" Raichu said with a glare as Psyduck got up and then walks out of the store while Raichu watches him as Psyduck notices kids sledding down the street as he let out a smile before walking off down the street as Raichu later walks out of the store and locks it with a key before walking off down the street.

* * *

Raichu was seen walking up to his house while pulling out his keys as he suddenly drops them.

"Oh for goodness sake" Raichu said to himself before kneeling down to pick up the keys and then looks up at his door before noticing the door was glowing with a spiritual image of Umbreon on it as Raichu yelps and stumbles back before slipping on the ice and fell onto his back while bashing his head on the ground.

"Ow…" Raichu said before rubbing his head and then looks up to notice the glowing and spiritual image was gone.

"What the, i must have been working too hard, tiring myself out, causing me to start daydreaming, looks like an early night for me then" Raichu said to himself before getting up and then walks up to his door and then unlocks it before entering his house and then closes and locks the door before walking upstairs.

"Besides it's coming up to that Christmas, bah humbug, why does everyone enjoy that kind of thing" Raichu said to himself before walking up to his bedroom door to notice the glowing spiritual image of Umbreon on his door as he yelps.

"Mend, your, ways" Umbreon's voice echoed to Raichu who turns away from the door.

"No, you're daydreaming, stop" Raichu said to himself while closing his eyes and then opens them up again and faces the door and notices Umbreon was no longer there as he let out a sigh and enters his bedroom.


	3. Umbreon Visits Raichu

Psyduck was seen wandering down the streets and then wandered down an alleyway and then walks up to a big box and opens it up and then sits down on it before noticing a Magikarp and Slowpoke head up to him.

"No money again?" Magikarp asked Psyduck.

"No guys, Raichu did not pay me again, he never normally does" Psyduck replied.

"Why do you enjoy working for that guy anyway, he's cold hearted and does not care for anyone" Slowpoke said.

"Because i don't think he's that bad, i just think he has a heart deep inside of him, he just needs to find it first" Psyduck said before letting out a yawn.

"Well, Christmas is almost here, so good night Slowpoke" Magikarp said.

"Goodnight Magikarp" Slowpoke replied as the duo enter their own big boxes and fall asleep in them.

* * *

Raichu was seen relaxing in a bath while listening to the music from a radio next to him.

"And now, more 24/7 Christmas songs" a voice announced on the radio before Christmas music starts playing as Raichu's eyes twitches in anger.

"Stupid Christmas songs…" Raichu said before grabbing the radio and changes the station and places it back down next to him.

"Mend, your, ways" a ghostly voice echoed from the radio before Raichu's eyes went wide and looks at the radio to notice it was glowing aswell and grabs the radio before a paw reaches out for Raichu from the radio as he screams and throws the radio onto the floor.

"What the heck is going on?" Raichu said to himself before slapping himself in the face.

"No Raichu, it's just a daydream, none of this is real" Raichu said to himself before going back to relax in the bath.

* * *

Raichu was later in his pyjamas sitting down on his chair in his bedroom while warming his hands by the fire and then sits back down and relax before his clock was heard going off which startles him and looks at the clock while sighing and then hears chains from outside his room and then turns to face the door with a raised eyebrow as he got up and slowly walks towards the door and grabs hold of the door handle and opens the door and looks outside to notice no one was in there.

"Again with the daydreaming…" Raichu said to himself before closing the door slowly before ghost chains go through the door and wrap around Raichu's neck as he screams and gets the chains off him before falling off and backing up as a ghostly figure of Umbreon slowly floats through the door as towards Raichu who's eyes went wide in fear as he climbs back onto his chair as Umbreon puts his face right up into Raichu's face who then whimpers in fear as he closes his eyes.

"Raichu" Umbreon's voice echoed as Raichu opens up his eyes and turns to face Umbreon.

"How do you my name, who are you?" Raichu asked in fear.

"You know me, as your former fellow employee who lost his life in a heart attack 7 years ago" Umbreon's voice echoed as Raichu's eyes went wide.

"Umbreon, jesus look at you, how you been after all these 7 years, do you want something to drink?" Raichu said to Umbreon in fear.

"No, i have come to talk to you about your acts, they are getting worse every year, you have lost your heart to money, which is the only thing you care about, and i got sick of it, so i decided to pay you a personal visit" Umbreon's voice echoed.

"Well, i'm currently in the middle of my bedtime routine, do you fancy coming back to work tomorrow" Raichu said to Umbreon in fear.

"I cannot interact with everyone else around you, i can see them, but you cannot see me, and yes all this time, i have been watching you, including your nephew and that Psyduck who works for you" Umbreon's voice echoed.

"You even visit that coward?" Raichu said with a raised eyebrow.

"He is not what you think, that man has heart, and family, something you do not have, since you always turn down your nephew's offers, along with that Squirtle, Charmander, and Bulbasaur's request for charity money" Umbreon's voice echoed.

"But that's my money, i earned it" Raichu said.

"Really, what would happen if someone did steal it and claim it for themselves, what would you do then" Umbreon said to Raichu before the curtains open up as lightning strikes which scare Raichu as he screams as he cuddles himself in fear as Umbreon walks up to Raichu and strokes him.

"Ah Raichu, i'm giving you a chance to mend your ways, or else i'll call some friends to make you change your ways" Umbreon's voice echoed.

"Sorry Umbreon, but i like the way i am, you can't change that…" Raichu said to Umbreon with a glare as the clock was heard going off while startles Raichu again as the duo look at it.

"My time is getting close, but hear me this Raichu, you will be visited by three spirits, expect the first when the clock strikes midnight tomorrow, the second on the next midnight and the third on the next one after that" Umbreon's voice echoed before walking past Raichu towards the window.

"Wait, why can't i have all three at once, couldn't that be easier" Raichu asked.

"No…" Umbreon's voice echoed with a roar which knocks Raichu off his seat as he fell onto the floor and looks up at Umbreon who goes through the window and flies towards the sky.

"Mend, your, ways" Umbreon's voice echoed to Raichu before vanishing into thin air as Raichu quickly got up and then climbed into bed under his sheets and hides underneath them in fear.

"It's just a daydream, none of this is real, you did not actually see Umbreon as a ghost come back to haunt you" Raichu said to himself in fear before taking a deep breath and glares.

"Nobody tells me what to do…, NOBODY!" Raichu shouted out to himself in anger before getting out from underneath the sheets and walks up to the curtains and closes them before getting back into bed and looks at the sky and falls asleep as the camera fades to black.


	4. Sleeping on The Job

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

Raichu was seen entering his store to notice Psyduck working at his desk who looks up at him.

"Morning boss" Psyduck said and notices Raichu's tired eyes.

"You ok boss, you look really tired, did you get enough sleep last night?" Psyduck asked.

"No, i had a nightmare, it was about Umbreon coming into my office as a ghost and haunting me, saying that midnight tonight, a spirit will come and haunt me" Raichu replied while sitting at his desk and opens up the drawer and takes out his money box and opens it up and starts counting the money as Psyduck works hard before a thud was heard as Psyduck looks up to notice Raichu asleep on his desk.

"Boss!" Psyduck said before getting up and ran up to him and then hears snoring from him as the door was heard opening as Psyduck looks at it to notice Pikachu walking in who notices the duo.

"Morning Psyduck, what's happened to Uncle Raichu?" Pikachu asked with concern.

"He came into really tired, didn't get enough sleep last night from a nightmare with Umbreon, and now he's fallen asleep on the desk" Psyduck replied as Pikachu walks up to Raichu and looks at him.

"He gets blinded by his money too much that he comes into walk and doesn't call to take the day off, right, i'm gonna get him to bed, you put his money away" Pikachu said before attempting to pick up Raichu but fails.

"When you're done with the money, mind giving me a hand?" Pikachu asked.

* * *

Pikachu & Psyduck carry a sleeping Raichu up to his place and opens up the door.

"Nice place he's got here, do you live with him?" Psyduck asked as the duo enter the house.

"No, i live my wife and son" Pikachu replied.

"How are they?" Psyduck asked.

"They are fine, perfectly fine" Pikachu replied, Psyduck noticing a sad look on his face as the duo carry Raichu upstairs.

* * *

Psyduck & Pikachu tuck a sleeping Raichu into bed.

"Pikachu, they aren't fine are they, you need to be honest with me" Psyduck said to Pikachu before sighing and sits down on a chair and puts his hands on his knees while looking down.

"My son is not feeling well, he's too sick, we are currently looking for money to buy a cure for his sickness, the doctor came over to check on him yesterday, and if we don't find a cure for him in the next three days, he will die" Pikachu said before closing his eyes and starts to tear up as Psyduck pats Pikachu on the back.

"Don't worry Pikachu, you'll get the money soon" Psyduck said.

"See that's the thing, the only person i know with the most money here is Uncle Raichu, and he won't even give a single penny to charity to save my son, his own grand nephew" Pikachu replied as Raichu was heard groaning before waking up and notices he's in his own bed and notices Pikachu & Psyduck were there.

"What are you two doing in my house, more importantly why am i in my house, in my own bed, and not at work?" Raichu asked as Pikachu got up and walks up to Raichu.

"Uncle, you fell asleep at work, we decided to take you home to get some more sleep" Pikachu said.

"But you can't just drag me out of my job, i own that store, you had no right to do that!" Raichu said while crossing his arms.

"Which would you rather have, a nephew and worker taking you home to give you some better sleep, or someone walking in to snatch your belongings while you sleep on your desk, i'm concerned about you Uncle, you spend too much time with your money, perhaps it's time you should take the day off, having one day off should not hurt you" Pikachu said as Raichu sighs.

"Fine, i'll take the day off, just make sure you get back to work Psyduck" Raichu said.

"Of course boss, whatever you say" Psyduck said before running out of the house as Pikachu gets up and faces him.

"Sleep well Uncle" Pikachu said before getting up and walking out of the room as Raichu falls asleep.

* * *

Pikachu closes Raichu's house door before letting out a sigh and then walks off.

* * *

Pichu was seen in his bed coughing as Pikachu walks in and notices him.

"Hey champ, how you doing" Pikachu said with a smile before sitting down next to him.

"Daddy, i'm getting worse by the minute, will the doctors, be able to cure me…" Pichu said in a sick tone of voice before letting out another cough.

"Of course they will champ, they'll cure you before Christmas, i know they will" Pikachu said with a smile while stroking Pichu's head.

"Now you get some sleep, and have some happy thoughts" Pikachu said before smiling and getting up and walks out of the room and closes the door before a tear drops down his eye and walks off down the corridor into his own room and sits down on his bed and looks up at Raichu and Pikachu together as he walks up to it and looks at it.

"What happened Uncle, what made you turn your back on everything you loved for money…" Pikachu said to himself before lying down on the bed as the door was heard opening to notice his wife walking in.

"Hey honey, how you doing?" Pikachu's wife asked.

"Doing fine, but i'm scared we are going to lose our kid before Christmas" Pikachu replied.

"Honey, just get some sleep, we'll find the money, we just have to wait" Pikachu's wife said as Pikachu sighs as Pikachu's wife got into bed as Pikachu turns the lights off and falls asleep.


	5. Ghost Of Christmas Past

Raichu was still asleep in his bed as the clock tower strikes midnight before a bright light appears in the room as Raichu wakes up slowly and gets up and looks at the light while putting his hand up in front of his face to notice a shadowy figure as the light fades away to notice a Togepi standing at the window looking up at Raichu.

"Who are you, how did you get in here?" Raichu asked as Togepi floats up to Raichu and flies around him before landing on his bed.

"I'm Togepi, the ghost of Christmas past, and you have a really comfy bed sir" Togepi replied.

"Another ghost, look i'm getting tired of all these ghosts, now get out of my house before i call the police!" Raichu said before attempting to grab Togepi who then grabs Raichu and then drags him to the window.

"What are you doing?" Raichu asked.

"Giving you a trip down memory lane" Togepi replied as the duo then fly through the window and above the city really fast as Raichu held onto Togepi while looking scared as the duo suddenly land on the ground.

"Alright, take me back to my house right now, you had no right to take me away from there!" Raichu said to Togepi as a van was seen driving towards the duo as Raichu yelped and covers his eyes as the van drives right through as Raichu checks his body to notice he was ok and then turns around to notice the van entering a warehouse as the doors close to reveal giant words saying "Charizards" on the door.

"No way…" Raichu said before walking up to the door and then strokes the wood while looking at it as Togepi walks up to him while looking up at him.

"I take it you recognise this place" Togepi asked.

"I was an apprentice here" Raichu said before Togepi grabs Raichu's hand as the duo walk through the wall as they notice Charizard wearing glasses and a tie writing in his office.

"It's old Mr. Charizard himself, he was an amazing man, the father i wished i had, treated his employees with kindness" Raichu said as Charizard was seen looking up at the duo and smiles.

"Ah…, Mr. Pikachu" Charizard said as Pikachu wearing a tie walks right through Raichu and stops in front of Charizard.

"Would you care to get the party ready for us" Charizard said.

"On my own sir?" Pikachu asked as Charizard laughs.

"No, with the other staff in the hall" Charizard said while pointing at the hall as Pikachu then walks through the door as Raichu & Togepi follow to notice a bunch of Pokémon organising a party in the hall as Pikachu walks up to a chair and helps the Pokémon put them around the tables as Raichu & Togepi look around.

"This was a Christmas party for Mr. Charizard, he organised it so that the entire town could visit before Christmas, even those who didn't have families" Raichu said to Togepi as Pikachu places a chair down and accidentally steps on Eevee's tail who yelped as Pikachu fell over and hit the floor with a thud.

"Oh my god, are you ok?" Eevee asked with concern.

"Yeah, i'm fine, thank you" Pikachu said before looking up into Eevee's eyes and then looks up at the mistletoe was hanging up above them.

"You may want to move quickly, we're standing underneath the mistletoe" Pikachu said as Eevee looks up at the mistletoe and smiles before looking back down at Pikachu and then kisses him on the lips before breaking it up as Pikachu blushes.

"It's Christmas" Eevee said with a giggle as Pikachu laughs as Eevee reaches out for Pikachu who then takes her paw as she helps him up as Charizard was seen walking up to the duo.

"Ah, i see you have taken to the new employee Miss Eevee very well, especially being the first ones this year kissing under the mistletoe" Charizard said as Pikachu blushes from that.

"Alright, come on, you two, you can carry on kissing when this party is finished being organised, chop chop" Charizard said before walking off as Pikachu & Eevee carry on sorting out the party.

"So your name is Eevee right, i'm Pikachu" Pikachu said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Pikachu" Eevee said with a smile.

"I hope you're not in a relationship with someone after that kiss, your lover would not be happy if he found out about it" Pikachu said.

"Oh no, i'm currently single" Eevee said.

"Same really" Pikachu replied in sadness as Eevee looks up at Pikachu with concern and then grabs his hand and takes it as he looks at it as she smiles at him as he smiles back at her before the duo carry on sorting out the party as Togepi & Raichu watch.

"She must have been everything to you" Togepi said to Raichu.

"She was…" Raichu said in sadness as Togepi looks up at him with concern as the party was finished being set up as knocking on the door was heard.

"Ah, that must be the guests, Pikachu, mind letting them in" Charizard asked as Pikachu nods and walks up to the door and opens it up to notice lots of guests as they walk in one by one as Charizard's eyes went wide from seeing the guests as Pikachu walks up to Charizard and stands next to him while looking at the guests walking in.

"Pikachu, we're going to need a bigger hall" Charizard said.

"I agree sir, i agree" Pikachu said before looking up at Charizard.

"So what do you plan to do sir to help make this party more entertaining" Pikachu asked as Charizard looks down at Pikachu.

"Watch and learn" Charizard said before walking off towards the guests as Pikachu looks at him.


	6. Regret

Charizard was seen dancing as everyone claps along and watches while some Pokémon play some instruments as he then walks into the crowd as Pikachu & Eevee walk out while holding hands and start dancing together as Raichu & Togepi walk from the balcony as Raichu tries to grab a drink but his hand goes right through the drink.

"I forgot i'm invisible to these people, why can't you put me in there right now" Raichu said.

"Because the past cannot be altered, you must remain a ghost like me, invisible to everyone around you" Togepi replied.

"Fair point" Raichu said with a nod as they carry on watching the duo dance before they walk back into the crowd to watch them dance as Charizard walks up to Pikachu and pats him on the back.

"I taught you well with dancing didn't i?" Charizard said to Pikachu.

"Yes you did, and Miss Eevee here, she's a great dancer too" Pikachu said.

"Can i just say, you two, are so cute together, i don't mean to be a bit personal here, but are you going to a relationship?" Charizard asked.

"Relationship, sir we only just met" Pikachu said while blushing.

"Right, i should have kept my mouth shut, and left your two to decide" Charizard said as Eevee puts her paw on Pikachu's hand.

"I'm happy with whatever Pikachu wants" Eevee said with a smile as Pikachu smiles back as the duo pull each other into a kiss as Charizard watches the duo.

"And then after that, i asked her to marry me, she said yes" Raichu said.

"How long were you married?" Togepi asked Raichu.

"2 years" Raichu replied as he watches the duo walk off together while holding hands.

"You must have been so happy to be with her, so why is she not around with you now" Togepi said as Raichu turns around to notice Raichu's & Umbreon's opening up as Pikachu who was now evolved into a Raichu.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our dear Mr. Charizard may have passed, he was a great man, owned the best parties in town, i don't even know where the man gets most of his stuff" Raichu said as everyone laughs at Raichu's joke.

"So today i decided to own this store for my new business today, of course i'm sharing the place, with my friend Mr. Umbreon, and my wife Mrs Eevee, now let's cut the ribbon, to dedicate Mr. Charizard" Raichu said before cutting a ribbon as everyone including Eevee & Umbreon applauds.

"The opening of my company, it's a shame that Mr. Charizard died, he was such a great man" Raichu said as he and Togepi walk through the doors to notice Raichu counting money as Eevee was seen walking in.

"Hey honey, how are you doing?" Eevee asked as Raichu ignores her and carries on counting money.

"Great, thanks a lot, you made me lose count" Raichu snapped at her.

"Well you can start again, besides why do you need to keep counting money, that's all you do nowadays anyway, what happened to the good old days of us hanging out" Eevee said as Umbreon walks in and notices the duo.

"Did i miss something?" Umbreon asked.

"No, you didn't miss anything" Eevee said before walking out as Umbreon watches her before turning to face Raichu.

"Why did you turn her away like that?" Umbreon asked.

"Because she distracted me from counting money" Raichu replied.

"Oh can't it wait Raichu, this is your wife, why don't you go and talk to her for a bit, and then carry on counting with your money, we're business partners right" Umbreon asked as Raichu sighs.

"Fine…" Raichu said before walking off after her as future Raichu and Togepi walk through the door to notice they are in a garden filled with snow as he hears footsteps and turns to notice Raichu & Eevee wearing scarves walking into view.

"Raichu, what happened to you, when did this love for money over me come from" Eevee asked.

"Money is what i need, i can't live without it, it's something that i can't turn my life away from" Raichu replied as the duo sat down on a bench.

"But all this time, you used to be kind and sweet, and after getting that big raise from Charizard, and moving out to own your business, you sort of changed, now you don't care about anything, even Christmas" Eevee said.

"HUMBUG!" Raichu said in anger as he pushes Eevee to the floor as he looks at her as Eevee starts to cry and gets up and looks at the ring on her finger and takes it off and turns to face him.

"You want more money, sell this ring" Eevee said before throwing the ring onto the floor in front of Pikachu's feet as he looks down at it.

"I don't need it anymore" Eevee said before walking off as Raichu watches her walk off before turning to face Pikachu.

"Pikachu, you need her, call her back, go after her!" Raichu said as he looks at Eevee walking off and disappears into the fog and then looks down at Raichu with a blank expression on his face as a tear drops from his eye as Togepi walks up to Raichu and grabs hold of his hand.

"She loved you, and you threw her away to focus on your money, the only thing you care about keeping" Togepi said as Raichu glares at Togepi and gets his hand free from Togepi.

"You will show me no more, and you will haunt me no longer!" Raichu said in anger before swinging at Togepi as he suddenly appears in his room and falls onto the bed and looks around and hears the clock tower strike outside as Raichu looks at the clock in his room and then sighs before falling asleep.


End file.
